Accidentes
by Agus-chii
Summary: Luego del regreso de Ikuto, los padres de Amu sufren un accidente. Al enterarse ella cae en un estado de depresión, lo que hace que Ikuto prometiera quedarse a su lado y protegerla. Pero el destino decidió jugar con sus vidas, más accidentes ocurren en la vida de Amu y no permiten que ella se quede con Ikuto. ¿Podrán en enfrentar aquellos obstáculos? (Asco de Summary, lo se x3)
1. Perdida

_**Fic nuevoooooooooo. Mi imaginación no tiene limites :DDD**_

_**En realidad me inspire de una hermosa película que vi ayer con unas amigas. **__**Este va a ser un Amuto/Tadamu, pero si ya leyeron mis otros fics ya sabran a que bando pertenezco más ewe.**_

* * *

_**Peach-Pit no me pertenece si no Ikuto sería mio y solo MIO! **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Pérdida.**_

Otra tarde en mi casa realizando las estúpidas ecuaciones de matemáticas, aún no entendía de que me serviría esto en la vida, pero no podía quejarme, los profesores siempre te ponen una excusa como si supieran todo lo que pasaría en mi vida. Lo peor era que eran vacaciones y yo estaba emocionada con tal de poder relajarme, la secundaría sin duda era difícil. Continué pudriendo mi mente, en eso escucho unos golpes en el balcón de mi habitación.

- ¿¡Ikuto!? - quede impactada al ver quien era.

- Oye, ¿No piensas abrirme? Hace frío... -

Me paré y fui corriendo a abrirle.

- Mmm... que cruel eres haciéndome esperar allí afuera... - él me abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- ¡B-baka! ¡S-sueltame! -

- No... tu me hiciste pasar frío, ahora tienes que dejar que me recupere con tu cálido cuerpo... - él seguía sin soltarme.

Con un movimiento logro zafarme de él - ¡Mantente alejado, maldito pervertido! - dije escondiéndome atrás de la silla.

- Buu... ¿Así me recibes luego de no verme en tanto tiempo? - él se sentó en mi cama.

- ¡Tu eres el idiota que arruina todo! ¡Eres un...! - él no me dejó continuar, apenas le apunte con mi brazo el lo agarró y me atrajo a él siendo presa de sus brazos nuevamente, a diferencia de que ahora yo estaba costada arriba suyo sobre la cama - Suelt... -

- Por favor, Amu - por su tono de voz noté que hablaba en serio - Ha pasado un año y te he extrañado mucho, déjame estar así un rato... -

Esta vez no me quejé, me dejé abrazar, incluso le correspondí, me sonroje un poco porque era demasiado vergonzoso, pero no me importo, yo también había extrañado mucho a Ikuto.

- Y-yo también te extrañe... - susurré ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

- ¿Que dijiste? - preguntó al no poder oírme.

- D-dije que te extrañe... -

- ¿Que cosa? -

- ¡No te hagas el idiota! - grité sentándome y golpeando su pecho.

- Auch... - él se sentó - Jaja, también extrañaba esas expresiones tuyas... - sentí como recorría mi rostro con su mano.

Mi cuerpo aún seguía sentado sobre el tuyo, la pose era muy extraña pero en ese momento lo único que existía en esa habitación eran los ojos de Ikuto, lo cual me había perdido en ellos mientras sentía los dedos de Ikuto acariciando mis mejillas. No se si era mi imaginación, pero aquellos zafiros cada vez estaban más cerca mio, y sobre mi rostro sentí que una respiración cálida. No me había dado cuenta, pero al distancia entre nosotros era demasiado corta.

- Sugar tututu oh honey honey tututu - aquel ambiente fue interrumpido por mi celular. Volví a la realidad y me sonroje violentamente al recordar lo que había sucedido, ignore las burlas de Ikuto y respondí la llamada que, por lo que pude ver, era de mi madre.

- Hola Amu-chan - dijo ella.

- Hola ¿Pasó algo? -

- No, pero hemos decidido comer esta noche a fuera ¿Quieres? -

- Claro que si - dije emocionada, me gustaba salir a comer, siempre íbamos a restaurantes lujosos.

- Ok, nosotros vamos a buscar a Ami en el jardín, ve preparándote y espéranos en el parque, ¿Si? -

- Esta bien, adiós -

- Adios, hija, nosotros te avisamos - ella cortó.

Use todos mis métodos para echar a Ikuto de mi habitación y poder prepararme. Al fin y al cabo logré mi objetivo. _"Me debes una, volveré y te castigare, esta vez no tendré piedad" _dijo antes de que lo hiciera. Sabía que eso no era nada bueno, pero no me importo, ya encontraría alguna forma de librarme de eso. Inmediatamente fui a bañarme, dejé a un lado la tarea para poder relajarme, de todos modos me quedaban varios días para terminar la tarea, solo que deseaba sacármela de encima ya que siempre ocurre algo malo a último momento.

Las cosas eran un poco más difíciles, recién empezaba la secundaría y mis charas regresaron a sus huevos, normalmente Su me ayudaba a arreglar la casa y Miki a vestirme, ahora tenía que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Al principio estaba confundida porque solo regresaron a sus huevos y no a mi interior, en cierto modo me ponía feliz ya que seguramente volverían a nacer.

Salí del baño, me sequé el pelo, me cambié y me peine, ya estaba lista para irme, todavía tenía tiempo, aún era temprano y el parque quedaba cerca, aún así decidí salir antes por si acaso.

Llegue en menos de 5 minutos y me senté en una banca, para romper el tiempo hablaba con mis amigas por mensajes, pero ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y mis padres aún no llegaban. Seguí esperando y nada, el cielo ya estaba demasiado oscuro, decidí llamarlos para saber si hubo algún problema.

- ... -

- ... -

- ... -

- Hola, deje un mensaje en la casilla de voz de - no respondía, solo era el contestador. Intenté llamar una y otra vez, pero nada. Comencé a sentirme incomoda, habían pasado varías horas. El cielo fue invadido por las nubes, iba a llover. Regresé a casa a esperar a que mis padres y Ami volviera en vez de quedarme bajo la lluvia. Apenas llegué, me senté a esperar en el sillón del comedor, pero antes de darme cuenta, caí agotada en los brazos de Morfeo.

A través de las cortinas, los rayos del sol me despertaron lentamente por el brillo de estos. Me senté en el sillón donde había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Me froté los ojos y examiné con la vista toda la casa, no había ni un solo rastro de mi familia.

- ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡AMI! - grité con lagrimas en los ojos mientras corría por toda la casa. Estaba asustada. Luego de mis gritos el lugar fue invadido nuevamente por el silencio. No hubo respuesta.

Basta, esto era demasiado. Me paré y llame otra vez a mis padres, no contestaban. Llamé al trabajo de mis padres y me dijeron que ellos habían salido del trabajo a las 8:00, a esa misma hora yo ya estaba en el parque. ¿Que les habrá pasado? ¿Donde estaban? Pensar en las posibilidades me atemorizaba más. No pude evitarlo más, mis ojos se convirtieron en cataratas que empezaron a derramar lagrimas sin ningún control. Me arrincone sobre una esquina e intente hacer lo posible para evitar malos pensamientos.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos escucho pasos, no se de donde provenían, pero me paré inmediatamente. ¿Eran mis padres? ¿Ya volvieron? ¿No les paso nada? Oírlos me ocasiono una alegría, subí las escaleras lo más rápido posible, los ruidos cada vez aumentaban , los seguí con mi oído y si no me equivocaba me guiaron hasta mi habitación. Apenas la abrí caí en la decepción nuevamente. No eran mi familia, simplemente era Ikuto. Seguramente solo estaba allí para molestarme como siempre, pero no estaba para nada de buen humor. Roté mi cuerpo a dirección opuesta y le pedí a Ikuto que se vaya.

- No estoy de buenas, vete por favor... - iba a seguir con mis pasos, pero fui agarrada del brazo - ¡Te dije que no estoy de buen humor! ¡Lo que menos quiero es soportar otra de tus estúpidas br...! - giré mi cabeza para verle a Ikuto, pero a través de su rostro me di cuenta que no tenía intenciones de molestarme, él parecía serio.

- Amu... ¿Que pasa? - preguntó aún sin soltarme.

- E-eso no importa... - intenté zafarme de su agarré, pero me era imposible hacerlo - ¡Suéltame de una vez! - estallé inconscientemente. Él me hizo caso, probablemente lo asuste por la expresión que llevaba puesta, fui muy dura con él - G-gomen... yo no quería... - interrumpida, nuevamente, fui presa del los brazos de Ikuto y estrechada contra su pecho.

- No te preocupes... - su mano empezó a acariciar mi cabello - sabes que puedes confiar en mi y te apoyaré - él estaba siendo demasiado dulce, me deje llevar por él. Antes de darme cuenta estaba sentada arriba y de costado sobre el regazo de Ikuto - Ahora dime, preciosa ¿Que paso? - las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, no salían. Me dolía hablar de ello. Pero Ikuto era una persona que siempre pude confiar en ella y ha estado a mi lado en mis momentos más duros. Tragué saliva y empecé a contarle lo sucedido y mis teorías.

Apenas termine de contar mi relato Ikuto se paró y me tomó de la mano.

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunté nerviosa.

- Vamos a buscar a tus padres -

- ¿Que? - quedé impresionada ante su respuesta.

Él no respondió y salimos de mi casa, aún no entendía a donde íbamos a buscar, hasta que me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a la Comisaría a reportar su desaparición. Ambos entramos, yo me senté en una de las sillas, mientras que Ikuto parecía hablar muy seriamente con un oficial en otra habitación.

La intriga, nervios y miedo me consumía viva, empecé a enviarle mensajes a mis padres. Por si acaso no llamé ya que seguramente los policías trataban de comunicarse con ellos. Si no me equivoco, ya había pasado una hora, el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso, luego de esperar ese tiempo Ikuto salió junto con el policía con el que hablaba anteriormente. Al verlos pude notar que no habían buenas noticias.

- Srta. Amu hemos... -

- Disculpe - interrumpió Ikuto - creo que será que mejor se lo diga yo... -

El oficial asintió y se retiró, dejándonos a mi y a Ikuto solos. Él se sentó al lado mío y puso un mano sobre mi hombro, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y pena.

- Amu, la policía hizo el reportaje sobre la desaparición de tus padres, instantáneamente recibimos noticias sobre ellos -

- ¡En serio! - salté de felicidad, pero él no parecía estarlo - ¿¡Donde están?! ¿¡Hablar con ellos?! -

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundo y me miro con sus ojos azules llenos de... ¿Preocupación?. Ikuto hizo que volviera a sentarme y me agarró de la mano.

- Amu, tu familia... - él hizo una pausa - tuvo un accidente la anterior noche, fallecieron -

No... no podía ser, no quería aceptarlo, aquellas simples palabras penetraron fuertemente sobre mi corazón. Pensar en no volver a verlo más me dolía el alma. Quede en shock, de mis ojos no tardaron en salir lagrimas nuevamente, nunca antes había llorado tanto, ya sentía que de mis ojos también saldría sangre. Ikuto no decía nada, solo me abrazaba sin importarle que ensuciara su remera, mientras más lloraba más sueño me daba, hasta que caí dormida profundamente.

_**Ikuto pov.**_

Había pasado un año desde que no veía a mi pequeña pelirosa, sin duda la extrañaba y deseaba verla a ella más que a nadie, fui a su casa con la esperanza que estuviese allí, y así fue. Pobre, de vacaciones y ella siendo torturada por los caprichos de los profesores. Hice una señal para que notara mi presencia, pero parecía concentrada. Golpeé suave la ventana del balcón logrando volverla a la realidad. Ella decide abrirme, sin antes hacerle una de mis bromas que tanto amaba hacerle, no tarde en volver a hacérselas. Ver su rostro sonrojado y enojado era una de las cosas que más me encantaba de ella, siempre tan linda y adorable, me volvía loco. Pero esta vez solo quería abrazarla y disculparme por todo el tiempo en que estuve ausente. Me puse realmente feliz al saber que ella también me extrañó, pero como siempre no pude evitar burlarme. No duré mucho, fui echado nuevamente, sin antes decirle que regresaría y la castigaría, ocasionando que ellas se sonrojara ante mi doble sentido.

Quería dormir junto a ella esa noche, no sabía a donde ir, no tuve más opción que dormir en la calle. Utau no sabía de mi regreso, ni planeaba decírselo por unos días, ya que ella siempre se la pasa atrás mío cuando tiene tiempo.

La noche transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado, el sol brillaba como nunca, lo cual fue raro ya que había llovido toda la noche y tuve que refugiarme dentro de un templo abandonado (N/A: Pobrecito, hubieras venido a mi casa ;w;) Iba a usar esa excusa para castigar a Amu y jugar un rato con ella. Me estiro como todo gato callejero y voy rumbo a la casa de Amu. Como era muy temprano esperaba verla aún durmiendo y darle una pequeña sorpresa, pero no, su cuarto estaba igual que la noche anterior. Apenas camino por la habitación oigo unos pasos que corría desesperados hacía donde me encontraba. Era Amu.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo como "¿Tan desesperada por verme?" o "¿Vienes a disculparte por echar a un lindo gatito como yo a la calle?". Pero noté que había algo raro en ella, estaba muy depresiva, su forma de actuar y de hablarme reflejaba que estaba destrozada y triste. Eso me enfurecía, odiaba verla de esa forma. Ella intentó volver a echarme, pero no iba a hacerlo, ella estaba mal y no iba a dejar las cosas así, quería ayudarla. Logro poder tranquilizarla un poco y hablar con ella, según su argumento, sus padres desaparecieron la anterior noche. No era algo para tomar a la ligera, sabía que se sentía eso, pero en cierto modo eran situaciones diferentes.

No toleraba ver ni una gota más recorriendo su rostro, me paré y la llevé a la comisaria para reportarle a la policía lo sucedido, hable con ellos un rato y a su vez ellos hablaban con otros oficiales desde allí. En menos de una hora recibo la noticia. Ellos habían muerto en un accidente.

De alguna forma debía decírselo a Amu. No importa en que modo, eso la destrozaría, aunque no iba a dejar que eso pasara, yo estaría a su lado todo el tiempo que me necesite.

Salí de la oficina junto con el policía y vi a Amu que esperaba con ansías una respuesta. Él comenzó a hablar, pero prefería decírselo yo mismo. Pedí que se retirara para poder hablar con ella a solas. Tal como lo suponía, apenas se lo dije no tardo en estallar su sufrimiento.

La abracé con todas mi fuerzas para que se ahogase, no quería que todo ese peso lo cargara ella misma, yo también lo haría. Los llantos aumentaban de mal en peor, pero luego de que pasaran los minutos fueron disminuyendo, ella había caído dormida.

Cargué a Amu, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran al rededor de mi cuerpo y su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro, aún pude sentir unas pequeñas lagrimas que caían sobre este. Sálimos de la comisaría y regresamos a su casa, como no tenía las llaves entre por el balcón. Ella estaba aferrada a mi, yo tampoco tenía intención de soltarla. Me acuesto, junto a ella dentro de su cama y logro ver su rostro todo húmedo y sonrojado. Verla así también me hacía sufrir, no tanto como a ella, pero aún así me ponía demasiado triste saber lo que paso.

Con mi mano hice el flequillo de Amu hacía atrás y bese su cálida frente. La agarré por la cintura y la puse a mi altura.

- No te preocupes, princesa. Estaré a tu lado y no voy a separarme de ti nunca más. Me encargaré de llevar ese peso contigo y te protegeré y te cuidaré a partir de hoy y para siempre - dije muy cerca de su oreja.

Forcé una sonrisa y volví a besarla en la frente. La apreté más hacía mi y la cubrí con todo mi cuerpo para hacerle saber que la protegería. Ahora yo seré su familia y aunque no pueda remplazar el amor de sus padres voy a hacer lo posible para mantener esa hermosa sonrisa aún en su rostro.

* * *

_**Pobre Amu ;w; ¿No lo creen? Ikuto siempre tan pervertido, tierno y protector x3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, de todos modos esto era como una "pequeña" introducción (si, de 2628 palabras xD)**_

_**Bye! :DDD**_


	2. Mudanza

_**Lkldsklfdflskl holis *u*/**_

_**Aviso que quizas me demore para subir los capítulos porque estoy en epoca de examenes y como tengo todo 10 y 9 no quiero echar a perder mi primer año de secundaria x3**_

_**Si ya se, les importa un carajo mi vida xD, asi que solo lean el capitulo y no olviden dejar un review :3**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Mudanza.**_

Habían pasado horas, Amu aún seguía dormida e Ikuto seguía despierto para asegurase de que ella estuviese bien. A pesar de que el día estaba hermoso, un aura deprimente habitaba el ambiente. Ella por fin había despertado, encontrándose con esos ojos zafiros que la observaron todo el tiempo.

- I-Ikuto... - suspiró al verlos.

- Buenos días, mi princesa - él forzó una sonrisa y acaricio con su pulgar las mejillas de la chica - ¿Te sientes mejor? -

Ella no respondió, estaba recordando lo sucedido y ya sentía el nudo en la garganta y el tanque de agua en los ojos al querer responder. Amu intento ser fuerte y contenerlo todo, no quería mostrar debilidad, sabía que tenía que enfrentar las cosas y dejar de ser cobarde. Ikuto sabía que ella se sentía de esa forma, Amu siempre intentaba ser fuerte, aunque ocurriera todo lo contrario. Pero esto era diferente, ella solo era una niña y lo único que tenía era a su familia. Era aceptable que ella se sintiera así por eso.

Él noto que su garganta estaba seca y que parecía que le dolía. Ikuto estiró su brazo y agarró una botella de agua que ya tenía preparado para ella. Él la abrió y se la dio a Amu, pero fue inútil, ella no poseía nada de fuerza para sostenerla. Él la agarró nuevamente y ayudó a Amu a que bebiera, parecía un padre dándole de tomar la mamadera a su bebe, ella se perdía en sus ojos y tomaba del agua sin quitarle la vista de encima. De todos modos así quería que pareciera, que supiera que a partir de ese momento Ikuto cuidaría de ella como si fuera su propia vida y nueva familia.

Apenas terminó de tomarse todo el agua, Ikuto secó con su manga las pequeñas gotas que quedaron en sus labios. Él soltó una pequeño "Ja" apenas lo hizo. Ella se sonrojó y miró hacía otra dirección.

- N-no me mires... - dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Por que? - preguntó confuso.

- Me veo horrible y asquerosa... -

- Mentira, estas bellisima - dijo haciendo que ella volviera a verlo - ¿Pero sabes? Siempre te veras mas hermosa con una sonrisa en tu rostro... -

- Ikuto... - ella intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpida por él.

- No es necesario, ahora libera todo lo que tienes adentro - ella no tardo en hacer caso y volvió a soltar todo su sufrimiento. Estuvo así por otro largo tiempo dejando caer el llanto. Luego de un rato se calmó un poco. Ikuto agarró una servilleta y limpió la nariz y el rostro mojado de Amu.

Ikuto se acerco a este y comenzó a hacer un recorrido de besos desde su frente hasta su nariz. Él quitó los mechones mojados y que estaban pegados en su cara para poder besar sus mejillas. Él continuaba esparciendo caricias por el rostro de Amu, manteniendo intactos sus labios, ya que parecería que estuviera aprovechándose de su sufrimiento. Amu se sentía más calmada, nunca se sintió tan segura y protegida al lado de Ikuto. Lo más típico de ella hubiera sido que ella lo empujará o se quejará, pero se sentía débil, las acciones y caricias de Ikuto la relajaban y la hacían sentir mejor.

- ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mi? - dijo haciendo que él dejara de besarle.

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero se dio cuenta que podía decírselo en una simple palabras - Porque te amo y no quiero que sufras sola - ella quedo sorprendida ante su respuesta, no sabía que decirle, él se dio cuenta de ello - no necesito una respuesta, y no te preocupes por responderla, solo quiero que te relajes y descanses de tu mente, ¿De acuerdo? - él sonrió. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Y rotó su cuerpo quedando a espaldas de él. Eso permitió que Ikuto la pudiera abrazar más fuerte por atrás y hundiera su cabeza en su cuello. Él depositó un besó en este - solo descansa y duerme tranquila, no pienso moverme de aquí -

Amu volvió a cerrar sus ojos y quedar dormida. Las horas volvieron a transcurrir, tal como Ikuto le había prometido, no se movió ni para ir al baño, se quedo a su lado todo el tiempo. Pero el timbre sonó, él no quería bajar y atender, pero al oír que era la policía no tenía más opción.

- ¿Esta es la residencia Hinamori? - preguntó uno de ellos.

- Si, ¿Sucede algo, oficial? -

- ¿Se encuentra Hinamori Amu? -

Él afirmó con la cabeza - Pero no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar con ella... -

- Ya veo, así que ya se enteraron. ¿Usted quién es? - preguntó algo desconfiado.

- Soy... soy un amigo cercano a ella, diría que casi como un hermano - respondió. El tan solo admitir que era como un hermano para Amu le molestaba, pero era así, ella era muy joven para salir con él y según ella, ya estaba enamorada de Tadase.

- En ese caso, necesito hablar de algo serio con usted - Ikuto dejó pasar al policía a la casa y se sentaron en el living - no se si sabrás... los abuelos de Amu, de ambas familias, fallecieron hace mucho. El padre de Amu, por lo que investigamos, es hijo único, y su madre solo tiene una hermana - él sacó unos papeles de una maleta - según el testamento de los Sres. Hinamori, Amu quedaría al cuidado de su tía, pero ellos no viven aquí, si no en Inglaterra -

Ikuto se sorprendió y se deprimió al oírlo - ¿Amu tendrá que mudarse a Inglaterra? -

- Si, le hemos informado a sus tíos, en 3 días ellos vendrán a recogerla. Solo vine a informarles esto, nos vemos - él se paró, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

El peliazul no quería aceptarlo, le había prometido a Amu que iba a estar a su lado para siempre. Justo cuando por fin podía estar con ella, se la tenían que arrebatar de sus manos. Él no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero ¿Amu conocía a sus tíos? No quería que ella se fuera con unos extraños, a pesar de que fuera su familia.

Él volvió a subir, Amu parecía recién despierta. Ella volteó al verlo e hizo un puchero.

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó confuso al ver la expresión de la chica.

- Baka... dijiste que no te ibas a mover de mi lado... - respondió sonrojándose.

- Y nunca más lo haré... - él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Amu estaba entre las piernas de Ikuto y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

- Mentiroso, acabaste de hacerlo, ¿Con quien hablabas? - preguntó.

La sonrisa de Ikuto se desvaneció. ¿Debía decírselo? Si, él nunca le ha mentido a ella - Amu, ¿Alguna vez conociste a tus tíos que viven en Inglaterra? -

- ¿Eh? - ella quedó confusa ante su pregunta - No sabía que tenía tíos... -

- Verás, ahora que tus padres están, ellos se harán cargo de ti - decirlo lo deprimía por dentro, aunque por fuera intentaba mantenerse lo más serio posible.

- ¿En serio? - ella se alivió al saber que aún tenía familia, pero.. - Un momento ¿Dijiste Inglaterra? - él asintió con la cabeza - No... ¿Vendrás conmigo? - preguntó asustada.

- No lo creo... -

Otra vez las lagrimas traicionaron a Amu, ella abrazó a Ikuto como si su vida dependiera de ello - ¡Ikuto! Por favor... no me dejes... -

- No lo haré, no voy a dejar que te vayas de aquí, no te preocupes... - él la abrazó más fuerte.

Ella estuvo así durante los siguientes días, no quería alejarse de Ikuto y muchos menos mudarse a otro país, abandonar a sus amigos y conocidos. Todas las noches restantes dormía del lado de Ikuto, aferrada a él y llorando en su camisa sin saber que podía hacer, su vida empeoraba cada vez más para ella, pero él no permitiría que eso pasase. Ikuto la apreciaba demasiado, tampoco quería que ella se alejará de él, su vida no tendría sentido sin Amu, él se sentiría solo y triste, ella fue la única en mostrarle el lado positivo a la vida y, a pesar de que eran enemigos, lo había salvado.

Pero ese día llegó, cuando menos esperaban el timbre sonó, haciéndole saber a ambos que ya era la hora de irse.

- Ikuto... no atiendas... - dijo abrazando la espalda del chico - Por favor... -

El timbre continuaba sonando, ella cada vez se aferraba más al cuerpo del chico, él no sabía que hacer. Hasta que sintieron que la puerta de abajo iba abriéndose por su propia cuenta.

- ¡Amu! ¿Estas aquí? - preguntó una voz de una señora media anciana, al parecer eran ellos.

Los dos se asustaron ¿Como entraron?. Ikuto se paró y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero...

- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer? - preguntó curiosa.

- Voy a hablar con ellos - él la miro de reojo y vio su rostro triste, Ikuto volvió a acercarse a ella - Iré a arreglar las cosas, princesa, todo va a salir bien... - el peliazul acaricio su mejilla y besó su frente - Ya vengo - él salió de la habitación y bajó de las, encontrándose con la tía de Amu de espaldas

- Ah, Amu que suerte que... - ella no continuo al darse cuenta que la persona que estaba en frente suyo no era su sobrina, si no otro chico - ¿Quién eres tu? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Me llamo Ikuto, ¿Usted es la tía de Amu, verdad? - preguntó.

- Así es, vengo a llevarme a mi sobrina a Inglaterra, pero no entiendo porque un plebeyo como tu anda en su casa ¿Acaso eres su novio? - miró a Ikuto con un poco de desprecio.

- No, soy un amigo de ella - contestó - Pero, hay algo que quiero hablar con usted -

Ella simplemente contestó con la mirada, ambos se sentaron en unos sillones del living y comenzaron con su platica.

- Señora yo... -

- Sawako, llámame así - interrumpió la recién mencionada. Aquella mujer era una mujer de carácter exigente y a simple vista malvado, no le importaba los demás, sobretodo si era de un tema absurdo y estúpido, para ella. No era de extrañarse de una señora de familia rica.

- Ok, Sawako. Amu ha estado muy triste últimamente, que su familia haya fallecido le dejo muy deprimida, y lo único que le queda son sus amigos y conocidos, seguramente ella se pondrá peor si es alejada también de ellos y... -

- ¿Acaso quiere que deje a mi sobrina huérfana acá en Japón? Yo soy su familia ahora - respondió molesta.

- No, entiendo eso, pero esta sería la primera vez que se ven, yo creo que... -

- Yo creo que deberíamos dejar de perder tiempo, mi vuelo sale esta noche y tengo que llevarme a Amu conmigo, ahora dime ¿Donde esta ella? -

- Ella... esta arriba... - respondió poniéndose triste.

Sawako, sin decir ni una palabra más y sin importarle la tristeza del peliazul, subió al segundo piso y entro a la habitación de Amu. Pero ella ni siquiera estaba allí...

- Oye... - él llamó al peliazul mientras bajaba las escaleras - No me hagas perder más tiempo, ¿Donde esta Amu? - pregunto enojada.

- ¿Eh? ¿No esta arriba? - preguntó sorprendido y asustado.

- Deja de hacerte el idiota y dime donde esta mi... -

Él no logró escuchar lo que Sawako le había dicho. Desesperado, subió las escaleras a no más poder, recorrió todas las habitaciones, no había ningún rastro de ella, regresó a la habitación de la chica, algo notó, algo que era la pista inicial. Ellos siempre mantenían el balcón y todas las ventanas cerradas, pero esta vez no, ahora estaba abierta. Ella había escapado...


	3. Corazón destrozado

_**Yeaaaaaaaah! :DDDD**_

_**Hoy subi el capitulo antes de lo previsto, pero igual tengo todos los examenes juntos en 2 semanas, así que mas o menos en ese tiempo me voy a demorar un poco. **_

_**Ok, sin más vueltas, disfruten el capitulo x3**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Corazón destrozado.**_

Padres muertos, ser alejada de sus amigos, mudarse a un país que ni conoce con familiares con los que nunca habló en su corta vida, ¿Que creían que iba a hacer Amu? ¿Quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como su vida empeoraba con los días? No. Ella había escuchado la conversación de Sawako e Ikuto, no le gustaba para nada esa mujer, pensar en soportarla durante años le repugnaba, y estar tan lejos de sus amigos, lo único que podían sacarles por lo menos una sonrisa, lo único que le quedaba. Amu había huido de su casa, quería hacerlo con Ikuto, pero no había tiempo, ya encontraría alguna forma de volver a encontrase con él pero... ¿Él aceptará vivir una vida de fugitivo con ella? ¿No sería una molestia? Ahora el problema no era ese, ¿Donde se refugiaría? ¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿De que forma trataría de sobrevivir? Dios, no importa que camino tomara, siempre metía a su mente en un dilema sin respuestas.

Mientras Amu estaba encontrando alguna forma de huir sin ser descubierta, Ikuto estaba impidiendo que lo haga, él estaba buscándola por todas partes.

- ¡Amu! ¡Amu! ¡¿Donde estás?! - gritó desesperado por la ciudad.

Pero no había respuestas, él se preocupaba cada vez más. Además, últimamente las nubes invadían el cielo últimamente, inundando las calles hasta no más poder ¿Estaría bien dejar a Amu sola así? ¡Claro que no! Por favor, solo un idiota dejaría que una niña este en la calle con ese clima.

Sawako ya ni sabía que hacer, lo único que planeaba era retar a Amu por lo sucedido y a Ikuto... bueno, no le caía muy bien que digamos. Que tía... ¿No? Lo más normal y humano que haría alguien es preocuparse y llamar a la policía o ir a buscarla. ¡Pero no! Ella solo se preocupaba por tomar tarde el avión.

Las horas transcurrían, ya casi era de noche, Ikuto todavía buscaba a Amu por las calles que ya iba humedeciéndose por las pequeñas gotas que caían. Él pensó que ella no habría sido capaz de irse tan lejos, seguramente seguía dentro del barrio. Pero él se llevó una sorpresa, jamás se hubiera imaginado a Amu allí. En frente se sus ojos estaba aquél parque que estaba medio destruido, donde ellos 2 solían ir juntos algunas veces, las supuestas "citas". Amu estaba sentada, con las piernas apoyadas sobre el asiento y rodeándolos con sus brazos, quedando como una pequeña bolita. Un bolita solitaria sin importarle que la lluvia mojara todo su cuerpo. Las tazas giraban, eran uno de los pocos juegos que quedaron del parque, ya pronto sería remplazado.

- Amu... - él se alivió al verla y se introdujo en la taza donde ella estaba - Santo dios, deja de meterte en problemas... - Ikuto se sacó su chaqueta y cubrió a Amu con ella.

- ¿Ikuto? - ella abrió los ojos al sentir unos brazos que la cargaban. Él no respondió y siguió caminando, pero ella se dio cuenta que estaba regresando a su casa - ¿A-A donde vamos? - preguntó para confirmar.

- A tu casa -

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! Si ella me ve va a llevarme a Inglaterra. Hay que huir... - ella se sacudía para que la soltará, pero él no lo permitió.

- Tonta, huir es algo estúpido, no pienso rendirme, no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi - dijo serio, continuando con sus pasos. Amu no dijo nada más, ella abrazó a Ikuto y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este, quedándose dormida.

Ellos llegaron en menos de 5 minutos, Sawako esperaba en la puerta, su cara llevaba una expresión de enojo.

- Dios, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que... - Él la ignoró y entró a la casa cargando a Amu. Ikuto la acostó en el sillón y le tocó la frente. ¡Argh! Estaba muy caliente, ella había pescado un resfrió, ¿Que esperaba? Luego de varias horas bajo la lluvia era obvio que eso pasase - ¡Oye! Te estoy hablando deja de... - nuevamente la ignoró y fue hasta una estantería donde había un botiquín. Él lo agarró y de allí sacó un termómetro, tomó su temperatura y ¡Dios! ¡40 grados! Él fue rápidamente hasta la cocina, mojo un pañuelo y regresó para ponérselo a Amu en su frente. Caminó hasta una puerta y sacó unas frazadas para tapar a Amu. Luego recorrió con su vista todo el lugar, buscando algo para calentar el cuerpo de Amu (N/A: Bailale Ikuto, a mi me calentaría :$ okno xD) ¡Bingo! Encontró una estufa, la encendió y movió el sillón de Amu descansaba hasta él, para que su cuerpo recibiera el calor. Él acarició su mejilla, le sonrió y caminó hasta Sawako.

- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó él.

- De verdad... que te preocupas por ella - dijo sorprendida, ya que a pesar de que él estaba empapado por la lluvia, solo se preocupaba por Amu.

- Claro, ella es la razón de mi vida y como dije antes, no voy a permitir que se aleje de mi lado... -

Ella la miró, aún seguía recostada con su rostro sonrojado por la fiebre - Creo que tienes razón, ella estaría mejor a tus cuidados... -

- Eso no lo se, no la conozco a usted, pero lo que si se es que cuidaría a Amu hasta con mi propia vida, jamás dejaría que le pasará algo malo -

- La amas ¿Verdad? -

- Si - respondió mirando a la pelirosa.

La actitud de Sawako había cambiado, ahora hablaba con un tono dulce, ya que quedo impresionada por la forma de actuar de Ikuto.

- Pero, ¿Tienes la edad suficiente para hacerte cargo de ella? -

- Si, tengo 18, así que puedo adoptarla legalmente, si es que usted me lo permite -

Sawako miró nuevamente a Amu y lo pensó - Esta bien, creó que sería mejor para ella, estar cerca de sus amigos y de alguien como tu -

Él se alegró y sonrió, aunque por dentro estallaba de felicidad - Muchas gracias, juró que la cuidare pase lo que pase, así que ni se preocupe -

- Bien, en ese caso tendré que irme, el avión sale en menos de una hora, yo les informaré a los jueces del cambio, no creo que sea necesario que la adoptes, yo me encargo de todo ¿Si? -

Ikuto asintió con la cabeza, ambos se despidieron. Y nuevamente Amu e Ikuto quedaron solos.

- Oye, princesa, despierta... - dijo sentándose en el piso en frente de Amu.

- ¿Mmmm? - ella abrió sus ojos.

- Todo esta bien, convencí a tu tía, te quedarás aquí - él sonrió.

- ¡¿E-En serio?! - exclamó, ella se sentó por el saltó que pegó. No podía creerlo, estaba realmente feliz. Él solo afirmó con un movimiento sin quitar esa dulce sonrisa de su rostro - ¡Genial! - Amu lo abrazó.

- Pero... - esa sonrisa desapareció siendo remplazado por tristeza - Ahora serías como mi hija y ya no podríamos hacer esas cositas... - dijo burlándose.

- ¡B-Baka! - ella lo empujo provocando que se separaran - ¡¿Que cosas dices?! - él solo rió.

- Pero sabes... esas cosas no me importan... - él se subió al sillón, quedando en cuatro patas y gateando lentamente hacía ella, provocando que Amu terminará acostada nuevamente - Aún así te amo y no importa que cosas me lo impidan, siempre será así... -

- Ikuto... yo... - el sonrojo de Amu aumentó, no por la fiebre, si no porque la distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta.

- Amu - interrumpió - Perdóname... -

Él no dejó que Amu dijera ni una palabra, ya que sus labios estaban ocupados en otra cosa. Si. Ikuto la había besado. Él agarró con sus manos la cabeza, acariciando la cabellera rosa de la chica, enredando sus dedos en ella y profundizando el beso. Amu no sabía que hacer, solo cerró sus ojos, e inconscientemente rodeo el cuello de Ikuto con sus brazos. El beso solo duró unos segundos, era corto y dulce, que terminó con un pequeño roce en la comisura de los labios de Amu. Pero él no pudo contenerse, volvió a besarlos, pero con más intensidad y pasión. Introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, Amu solo se sonrojó más de la cuenta, ya que él empezó a jugar con la suya y recorrer toda su cavidad. Esta vez se separaron por falta de aire. Ikuto quería volver a saborear los labios de la chica, pero Amu posó sus manos en los hombros de él deteniéndolo.

- Ikuto, espera... -

- Tsk... lo siento Amu... no pude evitarlo... - él se sentó y se agarró de la cabeza, presionando sus diente, estaba furioso consigo mismo - Yo... -

- "Ding Dong" "Ding Dong" - el timbre los salvó de aquel momento incomodo.

Ella se paró y abrió la puerta. ¿Quien era? Lo que faltaba...

- ¡Tadase! - exclamó al verlo.

- ¡Amu! - él la abrazó apenas abrió la puerta - ¡¿Estas bien?! Acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones con mi familia y me enteré de lo que paso... - dijo triste.

- Ah, si. Bueno... - ella se deprimió al saber a lo que se refería.

- Lo siento... - él se acercó y besó suavemente los labios de la chica por unos segundos - No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, hay que seguir adelante... - él acaricio su mejilla.

Ella sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Él entró a la casa, Amu intentó detenerlo pero...

- ¡¿Ikuto-nisan!? ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido. Pero él mas impactado era el peliazul, al ver como él besaba a su Amu, mas bien, ya no era suya. Pensar en eso lo destruyó, Amu era de Tadase, él no podía hacer nada...

- Solo vine a visitar a Amu, total ya me iba... - él se paró y camino hasta la puerta para salir - Nos vemos luego, Amu... -

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Espera! - gritó ella, pero él la ignoró y desapareció. Él se retiró de la casa con el corazón destrozado, haber luchado por Amu fue en vano, ya que ella ya tenía a otro chico en su vida: Tadase.

* * *

_**Lo siento tanto por ti Hotori Miyari, pero Tadase es de Amu e Ikuto queda para mi (?**_

_**Okno, ya se ahora todas me quieren matar, ¡Pero tranquis! Acuérdense, aunque sea un Amuto/Tadamu, creo que es obvio como terminará, osea, si leyeron mis otros fics (o al menos leen los summarys o mi perfil, se daran cuenta a que bando pertenezco ewe)**_


	4. Besos confusos

_**Capitulo 4: Besos confusos.**_

¡Dios! ¡Que horror! No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Besar a Amu fue algo inevitable, era algo que deseaba de hace tiempo. Sabía que ella se sentía mal, destrozada, triste y sola, yo solo quería hacerle saber que siempre estaría a su lado, que la amaba. Pero ese ya no era mi deber, Amu y Tadase estaban juntos. No podía hacer nada, ni separarlos. Cuando vi que el apoyaba sus labios en los de ella, me dio un ataque de ira, decidí irme, no por cobarde o por alguna razón cursi y estúpida, si no que necesitaba un pequeño respiro luego de ver tal escena. Solo por eso no abandonaría ni me alejaría de Amu, eso nunca, se lo había prometido.

Estaba recostado debajo de un árbol, ya era muy tarde y pensar en lo sucedido me daban ganas de caer dormido inmediatamente para olvidar todo.

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! - rayos, esa voz. Aún no podía quitarme su hermosa y tierna voz de mi cabeza. Estaba loco por ella - ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! - ¡Argh! Cada vez eran más fuertes y reales... - ¡Ikuto! ¡Despierta! -

Abrí mis ojos, no era un sueño, Amu estaba en frente mio, arrodillada y con sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros.

- Ikuto... ¿Estas bien? - preguntó en tono preocupante.

- ¿Eh? Ah si... - respondí.

- Por favor, ven, vas a enfermarte si sigues aquí afuera - dijo parándose y ofreciéndome su mano. ¡Joder! ¡Que linda! ¿Estaba preocupada por mi? Realmente no quería aceptar que Tadase, un chico como él, podía haber ganado los encantos de Amu. Odiaba aceptar haber perdido contra él - ¿Seguro que estas bien? - dijo al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento (ya que me había perdido en mi propia mente)

Ella aún tenía su mano extendía. No se porque ni como, pero apenas la agarré la atraje hacía a mi, provocando que ella cayera sentada arriba mio, sus piernas al rededor mi cuerpo. Rodeé su cintura y pegué su cuerpo contra el mio. Sus brazos terminaron al rededor de mi cuello. Apoyé mi palma sobre la mejilla de Amu, para poder acariciarla entera y me acerque lentamente a su rostro. Ella solo cerró sus ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo. ¡Mierda! Otra vez no pude controlarme.

- Lo siento... yo, en serio no... -

- Ikuto - me interrumpió - E-esta bien... no te preocupes solo, por favor, regresa, ¿Si? - ella recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- A-Amu... - estaba sorprendido, no sabía que hacer - Lo haré. Pero ¿Estas segura? ¿Tadase estará de acuerdo? - ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por que hice esa pregunta tan estúpida?!

- Si, eso no importa, tu eres como mi familia... -

¡Uh! ¡Justo en el blanco! ¿Como su familia? Rayos, era obvio que lo nuestro era algo prohibido e imposible. Ya lo sabía desde una principio, odiaba aceptarlo. Pero aún así, aunque no pueda ser en la forma que tanto deseaba, podía estar a su lado sin importar lo que pasara.

Ambos nos levantamos y regresamos a casa, la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, debían ser las 11 o 12 de la noche y ella aún había ido por mi, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba por eso yo hago lo mismo con ella. Amu entró a su habitación y se puso su pillama, yo estaba en el baño limpiándome la cara, había agarrado su toalla sin darme cuenta, olía tan bien...

- ¡Ikuto! - ella me estaba llamando y me sacó de mi mente - ¡Y-Ya termine...! - salí y entré nuevamente a su habitación, ella se metió en su cama y se sentó - Buenas noches... - dijo en tono nervioso.

De su armario saque unas sabanas y me acerque a ella para darle unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza - Buenas noches, Amu... - sonreí y luego de eso me recosté en el piso.

Por la sombra vi que ella aún seguía sentada en su cama, con las sabanas en sus manos. Iba a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero luego de unos minutos se acostó, quedando a espaldas mio.

_**Amu Pov...**_

Estaba descansando dentro de las tazas giratorias donde solía ir con Ikuto. Aquel lugar era uno de los pocos sitios donde me sentía feliz y segura. ¿Por que? No lo se, lo único que sabía era que estar ahí me traía buenos recuerdos y sensaciones.

Sentí como un calor rodeaba mi frío cuerpo por culpa de la lluvia, abrí mis ojos y era Ikuto. Me sentía protegida pero recordé que me llevaba al mismo lugar al que estaba antes, la razón por la que huí. No quería regresar a casa, pero no tuve opción, confiaba en Ikuto y dejé que el arreglará las cosas. En medio del camino me quedé dormida.

Sin darme cuenta aparezco recostada sobre mi sillón, estaba cubierta por sabanas y sentía mi cuerpo bastante cálido, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y en frente mio estaba la mirada de Ikuto que parecía que me llamaba. Él me había dado la noticia de que me quedaría en Japón, me emocioné demasiado, pero como siempre, Ikuto hizo una de sus bromas. Aunque quedé impresionada, luego de eso sentí los labios de Ikuto sobre los míos. ¡Dios! ¿¡Q-Que fue lo que paso?! creí que era una ilusión mía, pero inmediatamente volví a sentirlos, pero de forma más cálida y placentera. Sentí cosas raras en mi panza y que mi cabeza perdía el control, fue... fue una sensación hermosa y...

¡NO! ¿Que me estaba pasando? Yo era la novia de Tadase ¿Por que cuando el me besaba no sentía lo mismo? Quedé confundida. Evite que él continuara, pero aún no sabía que hacer, era un momento demasiado incomodo. Pero gracias a Kami-sama el timbre sonó. Que irónico, era Tadase. Pero estaba feliz, hace tiempo que no lo veía ya que se había ido de vacaciones con su familia.

Tuve una pequeña charla con él y como siempre me dio un pequeño y corto beso en mis labios, amaba que lo hiciera, pero ¡¿POR QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE ERA DIFERENTE?! Aunque olvidándome de ese tema, quedándome preocupada por el peliazul, ya que vi como salía de la casa, por su expresión vi que él estaba dolido y muy triste, desde hace tiempo que no lo veía así...

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Espera! - grité. Pero él había desaparecido instantáneamente.

- Amu... ¿Que hacía él aquí? - preguntó Tadase, algo... ¿Serio?.

- Él solo estaba cuidándome estos días, ya que no hay nadie que podía hacerse cargo de mi -

- Ya veo... - dijo, pero esa sonrisa de siempre regresó en él - Que bueno que Ikuto-nisan se preocupe, ¿Verdad? -

- Si... - respondí.

- Ok. Siento mucho lo de tu familia, pero sabes que siempre estaré contigo y que todos los demás te apoyarán sin importar lo que pase, nosotros somos como tu segundo hogar -

- G-Gracias, Tadase-kun - lo abracé y me despedí de él, ya que tenía que regresar con su familia porque era demasiado tarde.

Ahora, ¿Donde había ido Ikuto? Me estaba preocupando ya que él no regresaba. Ikuto siempre recorría medio mundo por mi y empecé a sentirme incomoda estando sola en casa. Así que decidí ir a buscarlo por mi propia cuenta.

Busque y busque, pero no lo encontré. Pensé ¿Donde iría un gato callejero? Era obvio, él siempre estaba en las plazas, camine cerca de ellas y lo vi durmiendo debajo de un árbol. Gritaba, pero no me escuchaba. Seguí intentando pero me seguía ignorando.

Hasta que lo conseguí y se despertó, volví a ver sus ojos que reflejaba tristeza en ellos, me paré y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Por un momento vi que se había perdido en su propia mente. Vuelvo a llamarlo para atraer su atención otra vez al mundo, pero lo que ocurrió no me lo esperaba. Él me había atraído hacía él y termine sentada arriba suyo.

Otra vez. Otra vez ese cosquilleo y calor volvió a apoderarse de mi cuerpo ¿Que me pasaba? ¿Por que me sentía de esa manera con él? Siento su mano recorriendo mis mejillas, eran demasiado cálidas y suaves, cada vez podía sentir la respiración de Ikuto más cerca. Estaba nerviosa, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, cerré mis ojos y nada. Otra vez él volvió a disculparse.

Yo también me sentía culpable, ¿De que? No lo se, pero no me gustaba ver a Ikuto de esa manera, él ya no era así.

Convencí a Ikuto de que regresáramos a casa juntos, en medio del camino nadie dijo ni una palabra. Llegué y me puse mi pillama, ya que tenía sueño y era muy de noche. Pero algo me extrañó. Ikuto durmió en el piso, desde que él comenzó a cuidarme siempre dormía a mi lado.

Pero no fue solo esa noche, desde ese suceso él siempre ha dormido en el piso o abajo, en los sillones. Él seguía siendo cálido y juguetón, pero de una forma distinta. Por alguna razón me empecé a sentir vacía, la nueva forma de ser tratada por él era diferente. Siempre que me iba a dormir solo se despedía con un "Buenas noches", antes me abrazaba o me daba un beso en la frente. Siempre que desayunábamos me ayudaba a comer, ahora simplemente se sentaba conmigo y comía solo su parte y yo la mía. Sentía que él se volvía mas distante... ¿Pero por que?...

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, creí que solo era cuestión de unos días, pero no.

Una noche salía de bañarme, fui a mi habitación y me puse mi ropa para dormir. Baje las escaleras para tomar un poco de leche, en eso noto que Ikuto se había quedado dormido antes que yo, cosa que siempre lo hace más tarde.

Él estaba recostado sobre el sillón, hacía demasiado frío, así que agarré una sabana del armario de abajo y lo tape. Pero, no era suficiente, sentía un impulso en mi interior, algo que me confundía más. Pero no pude evitarlo.

Me acerqué nuevamente a él, me metí dentro de las sabanas y me acosté sobre el cuerpo de Ikuto, dejando caer mis piernas al rededor suyo. Puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abracé. Sentí que mi corazón latía sin control alguno, que mis mejillas se calentaban a no más poder, que mi cuerpo también lo hacía de una forma inexplicable y placentera. Levanté mi cabeza y vi el rostro de Ikuto dormido.

- A-Amu... - susurró sin abrir los ojos, pareciera que estaba soñando conmigo.

Me acerque a él, cerré mis ojos y besé su frente. Aún no entendía porque lo hice, pero no me arrepentí.

- E- Eres un idiota... - susurre, volví a mi recostarme sobre su pecho y lo abracé. Acaricie su pelo y sentí que él también me rodeo mi cintura y me abrazó. Sin duda empecé a sentirme bien, sentía una sensación muy cálida cuando estaba cerca de Ikuto. Antes era diferente, cuando dormía con él mientras se ocultaba de Easter me sentía nerviosa y lo que menos deseaba era que aquel neko-hentai este en mi cama conmigo, pero ahora los nervios son diferentes y cuando me abraza siento que todo el dolor se me va.

Intenté dormir, pero no podía, mi mente estaba más confusa de lo habitual había 2 cosas... no, personas que invadían mi mente: Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto ¡AARGH!

¡Tengo que parar! ¡Yo amo a Tadase! ¡¿Pero por que ahora no me siento 100% segura? Al principio solo veía Ikuto como un gran amigo, como parte de mi familia, a pesar de todas esas bromas, jamás creí que él en serio me amaba. Me sentí culpable de no tomar esas cosas en serio, seguramente él debió sentirse triste...

Estaba intentando resolver mis problemas esa misma noche conmigo misma, pero el sueño me ganó y terminé cayendo dormida...

* * *

_**Ikuto pov...**_

No podía alejarme de Amu por una razón tan estúpida, aún tenía que protegerla, pero simplemente estar tan cerca suyo y saber que ya tenía dueño, me dolía. Sabía que si seguía actuando de la misma manera la terminaría confundiendo.

Esas noches donde dormía con ella terminaron, ahora siempre dormía en el piso o en los sillones, pero siempre a media noche no podía evitar ir hasta ella y mirarla. Tan cerca mio, pero a la vez tan lejos...

Aunque todo cambio en una de esas noches. Usualmente siempre me voy a dormir después que ella, pero esta vez caí en los brazos de Morfeo antes de lo esperado.

Lo peor de dormir allí abajo era que la luz del día no solo chocaba con tu rostro, simplemente te quemaba la piel al sentirla. Apretó mis ojos para de alguna forma eliminar esa molesta sensación y cuando los abro quede impactado, aún no sabía si era un sueño o no, pero ella, ella estaba acostada sobre mi. ¿Acaso ella quedo dormida acá por accidente? No, eso era demasiado estúpido de creer. Solo había una respuesta detrás de todo eso. Iba a confirmarlo por mis propia cuenta...

- Amu... - dije sacudiendo suavemente su hombre - Amu, despierta... -

Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró - Ikuto... - susurró de la manera más dulce.

- ¿Que haces aquí? Pequeña hentai... - dije en tono medio burlón, pero estaba más interesado por su respuesta, la cual no respondió. Ella, con sus brazos se ayudo para quedar a mi misma altura, nuestros rostros estaban demasiados cerca, vi como ella cerraba sus ojos y acercaba sus labios cada vez más a mi.

¿Que debía hacer? Ella estaba tan cerca mio ¿Acaso quería que la besara? ¿Esto era real? Lo único que quería era volver a besarla, pero aunque ella quisiera no podía. "Podría hacerte daño, pequeña, no puedo tomarte así de fácil". Quería decírselo, pero ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, pude ver que había una pequeña lagrima en el extremo de ambos. Quería llorar.

- Ikuto... yo... etto, veras... -

- ¿Estas segura? - dije al entender lo que intentaba decirme. Ella solo asintió. Perfecto.

* * *

_**Normal Pov...**_

Ella no se daba cuenta, pero ansiaba volver a sentir los labios de Ikuto sobre los suyos, ella amaba a Ikuto, ya que fue el único que estuvo a su lado en su momento más difícil, el único que fue capaz de ayudarla a seguir con su vida, el único de devolverle la sonrisa, el único al que amaba... Costaba aceptarlo, eso si. La mente de una adolescente siempre se contradice a su misma sin importar la situación que sea. Pero esta vez solo quería sentir las caricias de Ikuto que eran capaz de volver a llenarla.

Ikuto, sin esperar ni un segundo, después de la invitación de la chica, agarró su rostro y cortó la poca distancia entre ellos.

Esos labios rosados que él deseaba besar con ternura, pasión y sin limite de tiempo, estaban sobre los suyos. Sus manos pasaron hasta por la cintura que la apretaron más hacía él, para profundizar el beso y calentar un poco más el ambiente, donde solo había dolor y tristeza. Él consiguió quedar arriba de ella con un movimiento rápido.

Ella no se quejó, al contrario, solo disfrutaba del momento. Ella sintió algo húmedo sobre sus labios, que se movía de un lado al otro queriendo entrar. Amu dejo que Ikuto introduzca su lengua, donde comenzó a jugar y recorrer toda su boca, dejándola enloquecida. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir que él aumentaba más el juego, pero dejo que continuase.

Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, pero no tardaron en volver a juntarse y saborear el uno al otro de nuevo. Entre mordiscos y besos, salían más suspiros de sus bocas, del cual disfrutaban sentirlos.

Ikuto abandonó sus labios para dirigirse al cuello de su adorada niña. Empezó a besar, mordisquear y recorrer con su lengua de arriba a abajo. Sentir aquella piel tan suave y tierna lo volvía más loco, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de sus casillas y atacaría la fiera, pero se contuvo para no echar a perder el momento.

Amu acariciaba el pelo del chico y agarraba con fuerza el cabello de él, para no soltar ningún ruido extraño de sus labios. Misión fallida, no pudo evitarlo, de su interior estallaba de placer y sentía millones de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

- Aah... Ikuto... - dijo sin poder contenerlo en su interior. Ella seguía suspirando acorde que él iba aumentando.

Pero otra vez, habían vivido un deja vu. En sus mejores momentos, en ese mismo sillón y lugar, tenía que aparecer la persona menos indicada para la situación y arruinar el ambiente romántico.

- Amu... - dijo un rubio desde la puerta que había logrado entrar a la casa ya que no la había cerrado con seguridad.

- ¡T-Tadase! - exclamó al verlo. Ikuto se corrió y ella se paró rápidamente, para dirigirse donde estaba su "novio" - Tadase lo siento... no es la culpa de Ikuto. Yo... lo siento no sabía que... Arhg... tu sabes que... - ella intento tomar su mano, pero con un movimiento él la aparto de manera bruta.

- Creo que no es necesario que me cuentes lo que acabo de ver con mis ojos, adiós, Hinamori-san... - él cerró la puerta y se fue.

"Hinamori-san" ser llamada así por él era un clavo sobre el pecho. ¿Pero por que se sintió así? ¿Por que volvió a sentirse sola? Tantas preguntas y ni una respuesta, ya ni sabía que hacer...

- Amu, ¿Estas...? - él estaba atrás suyo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirosa.

- ¡Déjame! - gritó ella, provocando que él quitará su mano del hombro de ella - ¡E-Eres un idiota! !Por tu culpa ahora...! - _"¿De verdad la culpa era toda de él?" _Decía la mente de Amu - Tsk... olvídalo... - dijo para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ella estaba más confundida de lo normal, pero Ikuto lo estaba más. ¿Estaba bien amar a Amu? ¿Estaba bien seguir a su lado? ¿Cuanto más debía soportar eso?...

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Segundo Accidente

_**Capitulo 5: Segundo Accidente.**_

Luego de aquel suceso, me dirigí a mi habitación. Lo que menos quería era tener que hablar con alguien, solo quería estar sola para ver si alguna vez en mi infeliz vida podía entender mi mente. Pero cada puerta que había me enviaba a otra, sin encontrar respuesta alguna, era un laberinto sin salida.

No entendía que fue lo que me obligó a besar a Ikuto, sabía que la culpa no era de él, si no mía. Sabía que Ikuto me amaba, y fui yo la que empezó todo. Solo que me costaba aceptarlo. No quería que Ikuto se sintiera mal, pero necesitaba estar sola un rato para aclarar mis sentimientos.

_-_ Amu... - escuche la voz de Ikuto luego de unos pequeños golpes que provenían de la puerta.

No respondí, solo me aferré a mi almohada y hundí mi rostro en él. Luego de eso no escuche más su voz, solo los pasos que se iban alejando de mi habitación y un portazo que venía de abajo. ¿Se fue? No, espera, yo no quería eso...

- ¿Ikuto?... - salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, el silencio habitaba la casa. Me puse una campera que colgaba del perchero y salí.

El cielo estaba nublado y los rayos del sol apenas se notaba, corría demasiado viento. Pero aún así salí a caminar y a tomar un poco de aire. Llegué al un parque y me senté en una banca. Mis ojos comenzaron a soltar las lagrimas de dolor que estaban conteniéndose en mi interior. Presioné más la campera hacía mi ya que el viento empezó a correr más rápido.

¿Que debía hacer? Quería ir a casa, pero ya no tenía sentido si no estaba Ikuto, tampoco sabía si ir a buscarlo, seguramente lo herí y no tendría ni la menor idea de que decirle cuando lo vea.

- ¿Amu-chan? - inmediatamente levanté mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos al oír aquella voz.

- Tadase-kun... ¿Que pasa? - dije al verlo. Él se acercó a mi y se sentó al lado mio.

- Lo siento. No quería hablarte de esa forma, solo que, me enfurecí y... -

- No - lo interrumpí - Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, solo que... - no sabía como continuar la oración, ni yo misma sabía que quería hacer.

- Descuida - dijo cortando el silencio - Si tu... - el cerró sus ojos y cambio esa expresión feliz y dulce que tenía en una de tristeza - Si tu crees que amas a Ikuto, yo no puedo hacer nada, es tu decisión... -

¿Amar a Ikuto? ¿Acaso era la única que no se daba cuenta? Ikuto siempre estuvo a mi lado desde el momento en que perdí a mi familia, fue él el que me cuido y fue capaz de hacer sonreír en esos momentos de sufrimiento. Recordé cada segundo donde él me abrazaba, me acompañaba y se mantenía despierto todas las noches, secando mis lagrimas y besando mis mejillas sin importar que estuviesen mojadas. Antes no me había dado cuenta, pero siempre, desde el primer momento desde que lo vi, supe que él era alguien importante en mi vida. Siempre que estaba con él en mi interior habitaba un sentimiento cálido que solo sentía con él y nadie más. Si, ya estaba decidida. Yo amo a Ikuto.

- Arigato... Tadase-kun - gracias a él encontré mi respuesta, le sonreí.

- No hay de que, Amu-chan - él también me sonrió.

Me paré y abracé a Tadase, despidiéndome de él, ahora ya sabía que iba a hacer, tenía que buscar a Ikuto, decirle lo que realmente sentía.

Normal Pov...

Amu recorrió todas las calles del la ciudad, pero no había rastro alguno del peliazul. Busco por los parques, allí siempre solía estar recostado sobre el césped o en algún árbol, pero con el pasar de las horas seguía sin encontrarlo. "¿Acaso lo perdí? ¿Lo perdí para siempre?" pensaba Amu deprimida, no quería que por su culpa y un estúpido error sea la causa de perder a Ikuto.

A pesar de que era de noche, Amu no se rindió. Las calles estaban silenciosas, de vez en cuando se oían los ruidos de los coches pasando, pero luego la ciudad fue poseía por una melodía. Una melodía hermosa y llena de tristeza, aquella canción reflejaba el sentimiento que Amu sentía en su interior, pero al oírla con más atención, supo de quién se trataba.

- ¡Ikuto! - exclamó. Ella siguió con su oído la sonata que con el correr de los pasos de hacía más clara y podía oírse más fuerte. Amu corrió hasta un parque que jamás había visto antes, estaba vació y rodeado de arboles, y pequeños arbustos lleno de flores. Era de esperarse, en el centro de este se encontraba Ikuto tocando su violín.

- Ikuto... - susurró al ver el rostro del peliazul que reflejaba tristeza y dolor, desde hace tiempo que ella no lo veía así.

- ¿Amu? - dijo dejando de tocar su melodía y mirando a la pelirosa que estaba parada a unos metros suyo. Él guardó su violín y colocó su estuche en su espalda para darse vuelta e irse.

- ¡Espera! - gritó ella - ¡Por favor Ikuto! No te vayas... - su suplica hizo que él detuviera sus pasos, pero aún así seguía dándole la espalda a la chica - Ikuto, gomen yo... -

- No te disculpes, yo fui el culpable, lo único que hago es confundirte más y hacerte sufrir. Tu estarás mejor con Tadase, desde que yo vine estorbe todo entre ustedes dos, incluso tu felicidad - a través de sus palabras se podía sentir el dolor de Ikuto.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Porque yo...! ¡Porque yo...! - Amu cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños ¡Yo te amo a ti, Ikuto! -

Él abrió sus ojos al escuchar la declaración de Amu, su corazón empezó a latir de alegría, era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

- Amu... ¿Lo dices en serio? - dijo volteando para ver a Amu toda sonrojada, con la cabeza abajo y sus puños haciendo fuerza. Él fue acercándose a ella, quedando frente a frente.

- S-Si... - ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de él - Y-Yo te amo... Ikuto. Siento mucho lo que sucedió. No quería... -

Amu fue estrechada contra el pecho de Ikuto, siendo cae da vez más apretada hacía el por sus brazos que la rodeaban - No digas nada más, sería demasiada felicidad para mi... - dijo sin soltarla.

- Ikuto... - susurró correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Ikuto agarró el rostro de Amu y fue acercando el suyo cada vez más para besarla. Ellos volvieron a juntar sus labios con alegría y seguridad. No tenía miedo a nada, sus sentimientos estaban claros. Ikuto levantó a Amu de la cintura, y la sostuvo en el aire para que ella quedará a su altura y poder profundizar el beso. Amu rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos para pegarse más a él. Sin contar los minutos que pasaron seguían saboreando del otro con deseo y pasión. Pero tuvieron que separarse urgentemente por la falta de aire. Ella suspiró en forma de gemido el nombre del chico. Él sonrió y beso su frente.

- ¿Quieres comprar taiyaki antes de ir a casa? - dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa.

Ella solo asintió. Ikuto la bajó de sus brazos y Amu, con una sonrisa dulce y llena de alegría salió corriendo hacía la calle sin dejar de mirar al peliazul. Grave error. ¿Recuerdan una de las lecciones que los padres le enseñan a sus hijos cuando son niños? Siempre mira a cada lado antes de cruzar la calle...

- ¡Vamos Ikuto! ¡No te quedes ahí parado apura- de repente todo se volvió negro en la mente de la chica...

- ¡AMU! - exclamó con gesto de susto y de terror al ver lo sucedido.

Ikuto corrió rápidamente hacía donde estaba el cuerpo de Amu, este estaba lleno de sangre y parecía inconsciente. ¿Por que cada vez que ambos podían vivir y disfrutar de la felicidad tenía que ser arruinada de esa manera?

Ikuto cargó el cuerpo de Amu entre sus brazos, apoyándola sobre sus rodillas que había caído al suelo bruscamente - ¡AMUU! -

* * *

**_Tranquilos, no es el final ewe_**

**_*se esconde a 3 metros bajo tierra* Perras, aquí no me llegan las balas e.e_**

**_¡Dejen reviews! (O amenazas, lo que sea xD)_**


	6. Amnesia

_**¡Yeaaah bitches! :DDD**_

_**2 semanas para terminar las clases, además que no tengo ningún examen y puedo hacer todos los fanfics que quiera :3**_

_**Así que ahora disfruten lo que les traje hoy, aclaró que acá empiezo a inspirarme un poco en una película que vi hace poco llamada "Votos de amor" (lfkdsla esa película es hermosa *u* )**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Amnesia._**

_**Ikuto pov...**_

Me sentí herido, seguramente Amu lo estaba más. Todo fue por la culpa de mis actos inconsciente, mi forma egoísta de amarla, de querer que solo fuera mía. Aún sabiendo de que ella estaba con Tadase...

Fui a su habitación, quería hablar seriamente con ella, pero se sentía peor de lo que creía. Necesitaba darla un respiro. Decidí salir un rato, llevé mi violín conmigo y me encaminé hacía un parque donde la única persona que parecía conocer de su existencia era yo.

A pesar de las horas que pasaban yo seguía en ese lugar tocando mi violín, era una de las formas mas efectivas de descargar mi dolor y sufrimiento. Aún así, con cada nota que tocaba, Amu aparecía en mi mente. Su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, todas esas facetas de enojo, tristeza, felicidad, preocupación, duda, entre otras, no podía alejarlas de mi. Sin ella yo no era nada.

- Ikuto... - su voz, aún parecía real en mi mente. Pero abrí mis ojos y la vi allí.

- ¿Amu? - dije al observarla.

Acto seguido ocurrió algo inesperado. Se había confesado. ¿Ella? Si, era algo hermoso, la forma tan tímida en que lo hizo, fue capaz de buscarme y venir hasta aquí a decírmelo. Esta vez, sin dudas ambos volvimos a besarnos, no había nada en nuestros sentimientos que nos hiciera negar lo que hacíamos...

Pero...

A veces el destino simplemente te mete en una tortura. Siempre ha sido así en mi vida. Tan cerca de obtener lo que deseaba, ya se libertas, felicidad... esta vez fue a Amu. Prometí protegerla, que nada le pasaría estando a mi lado, pero no fui capaz de hacer esa simple promesa. Antes de que mis ojos lo captaran con total realidad y aceptación. Amu fue atropellada, su cuerpo estaba llena de sangre.

- ¡Amu! ¡Amu! ¡Amu! - grité mientras la sacudía, ella no respondía - ¡Maldita seas! - exclamé.

Para empeorar, aquel vehículo siguió de largo. Si tan solo hubiera sabio a donde iba, correría a darle su merecido. Pero ahora tenía que llevar a Amu a un hospital. Cargué su cuerpo y me dirigí al más cercano.

Esperé sentado durante varías horas, con la preocupación e intriga consumiéndome vivo. Sentí la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Amu, que se abría para luego cerrarse. De allí salió Tsubaki, la doctora que estaba con ella.

- ¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto? - ella llamaba.

- Soy yo - dije parándome.

- Ven, pasa - dijo abriendo nuevamente la puerta. Yo entré con ella.

- ¿Como está Amu? - fui directo al punto.

- Al parecer solo tuvo un golpe que sacudió un poco su cabeza, ocasionando una gran perdida de sangre, pero ella esta bien. Solo estará inconsciente un rato y no puede caminar por un tiempo, si hubiera sido algo más fuerte, podría haber estado en coma -

- Entiendo... - me sentí aliviado, creí que perdería a Amu para siempre.

- ¿Mmmm? - volteé para ver a Amu despertándose - ¿Q-Que pasó? -

- Amu... ¿Como estas preciosa? - me senté en un espacio de su camilla y agarré su mano.

- ¿Q-Quien eres tu?... - ella parecía asustada.

- ¿Eh? Amu, soy yo... Ikuto... - creí que era una broma pero...

- ¿I..I que? - no lo era.

Mire a Tsubaki exigiendo una respuesta. Volvimos a salir de la habitación para hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

- Dijiste que estaba bien - traté de no mostrarme muy rudo, pero estaba realmente enojado.

- Parece que ese golpe le dejo un leve caso a de amnesia. Su cerebro no muestra nada de algo grave, seguramente es temporal... pero por ahora tiene que estar con su familia - dijo.

- Ella no tiene padres, fallecieron hace poco, yo soy la que me encargo del cuidado de ella -

- Entonces creo que contigo logrará recordar todo más rápido -

Ahora había que comprobar que tanto había olvidado, obviamente si yo no estaba en su mente debieron ser más de 2 años de perdida, ya que yo había conocido a Amu cuando tenía 10/11 años.

- Amu - dijo la doctora acercándose a ella - ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? -

- Y-Yo... no lo se... - respondió - ¿Donde están mis padres? ¿Donde está Tadase-kun? - preguntó asustada.

Tsubaki me miró, tenía que ser yo él que debía explicarle todo.

- Amu, tus padres... fallecieron hace poco y has estado viviendo conmigo desde ese día... - me acerqué a ella y le dije con un tono serio y triste.

- No... no... ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Mis padres..! - por su mirada pude notar que ese mismo sufrimiento volvía, en cualquier momento saltarían lagrimas de ella - ¡Mentiroso! ¡Deja de decir mentiras! ¡¿Quien eres tu?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! -

- Amu ¿Segura que no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Ikuto - la agarré de sus hombros

- ¡Suéltame! - ella me empujó - ¿¡Y Tadase?! ¿¡A él también le pasó algo?! -

- ¿T-Tadase? - ¿Por que preguntaba por él? - Él... él esta bien, no le pasó nada... -

- Que suerte... - ella se relajó un poco - Si a él le pasaba algo yo... - noté un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, pero esta vez era diferente, eran iguales a los que yo ocasionaba en ella - Pero... sin mis padres... -

- No te preocupes, yo te cuidare - que falso, había prometido lo mismo, y mira a donde llegamos... Aunque esta vez no iba a dejarla ir más.

- No, ni te conozco... -

- ¿Y entonces que harás? - le pregunté. Ella no respondió - Por favor, Amu. Confía en mi, pronto me recordarás, volvamos a casa... - insistí.

- Esta bien... Pero quiero ver a Tadase -

Esa idea no me gustó, pero no tenía otra opción, si ella había perdido esos recuerdos y sentimientos que tenías por mi, ahora seguro estaban en Tadase...

Tuvimos autorización de salir del hospital, con la condición de que Amu tomará reposo en casa. La cargué, ella se negó, pero cuando le recordé que iríamos a ver a Tadase aceptó.

Llevé a Amu hasta la casa de él, no quedaba muy lejos del hospital, así que en menos de 10 minutos llegamos. Toqué el timbre, en unos segundos la puerta fue abierta.

- ¿Ikuto? - el no parecía feliz al verme, era obvio, pero cuando la vio a ella... - ¿Amu? - parecía confuso.

- ¡Tadase-kun! - ella saltó de mis brazos, intentó caer de pie, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio, aunque antes de llegar al piso Tadase la atrapó agarrándola de la cintura, ella se sujetaba a él con sus brazos que rodeaban su cuello.

- ¿Que pasó Amu? - preguntó, pero él me estaba viendo a mi, buscando que yo le diera una respuesta.

- Tadase... ¿Sabes quién es él? - le susurró al rubio.

- ¿Eh? - nuevamente me miró - Él... él es Ikuto... - respondió.

- Si... eso dijo ¿Pero de donde lo conozco? - volvió a preguntar.

Tadase parecía confuso, pero vi en sus ojos, para él era una oportunidad... una oportunidad de recuperarla... - Como explicarlo... -

Amu se quedó viendo a Tadase a los ojos esperando a que él le respondiera. Pero una luz captó su atención, más bien, cuatro. Unos huevos de colores se dirigían a ella, estos se rompieron. De su interior salieron cuatro criaturas; Ran, Miki, Su y Dia, las charas de Amu.

- ¿Q-Que es eso? - ella las vio confundida y aterrada.

- ¡Hi! ¡Amu-chan! - gritaron todas.

- ¿Q-Quienes son? -

- ¡Somos tu Shugo Charas! ¡Y volvimos a nacer para ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria! - gritó Ran.

- ¿Shu-Shugo que...? -

Amu solo se quedo mirándolas, apretaba con fuerza sus ojos para comprobar si lo que veía era real, pero luego de unos segundos ella volvió a desmayarse, esta vez fui yo la que la atrapó.

- ¿Que pasó con Amu? - preguntó el rubio.

- ... - no respondí, solo miré a Amu que estaba nuevamente en mis brazos, pero volví a ver a Tadase quien exigía una respuesta con su mirada - Ella fue atropellada y parece que tiene una perdida de memoria temporal... -

- ¿Como dejaste que le sucediera eso? - él tenía una expresión desafiante. No podía poner ninguna excusa, no lo culpo por enojarse - Creí que Amu estaría bien contigo, pero veo que no sabes ni protegerla. Solo eres un gato negro... - ignoré las palabras de Tadase y me di vuelta para irme, no iba a seguir escuchando sus palabras - ¡Oye! ¡Ikuto! -

- Tsk, cállate. Más te vale no hacer nada que termine beneficiándote de manera sucia... - dije antes de alejarme lo suficiente.

Las charas de Amu me siguieron sin emitir ni un ruido, solo observaban a Amu preocupadas.

- Ne... Ikuto ¿Amu estará bien-desu? - dijo Su.

- Claro que si, con Ikuto estará bien, y sobretodo si nos quedamos a su lado - respondió Miki.

Ninguna dijo nada más durante el viaje, de todos modos el silencio duró poco ya que la casa de Amu quedaba cerca de la de Tadase. Entré y recosté a Amu en su cama.

- Lo siento mucho, princesa... - me acosté al lado de ella - Estarás bien... prometo que esta vez no voy a dejar que te pase nada... - acaricie su rostro, miré sus labios, quería besarlos. Me fui acercando lentamente a ellos pero...

- Tadase-kun... - suspiró.

¡Rayos! ¿¡Por que?! Justo cuando por fin todo terminó bien entre nosotros, nuevamente tenía que pasar esto. No quería aceptarlo, pero la volví a perder...

* * *

_**Normal pov...**_

Amu no recordaba nada que estuviera relacionado con Ikuto, muchos menos a sus charas y todo lo vivido con sus amigos y enemigos. Solo recordaba a su familia y los primeros días de escuela en la Seiyo Elementary. Pero sobretodo a Tadase, ese sentimiento regresó en ella, pero todo lo que vivió con Ikuto desapareció de su memoria, para ella solo era un extraño...

Cierto rubio tenía una idea en su cabeza. A simple vista se puede decir que era un chico amable y caballeroso, así era. Pero una pequeña parte que él odiaba de si mismo empezó a despertar, eso en parte representaba su chara, Kiseki, el deseo del dominio.

- ¿Que sucede Tadase? - preguntó Kiseki al ver a su dueño.

- Ikuto, ese idiota, dejar que eso le pasará a Amu... pero... es una oportunidad para recuperar a Amu, ella no sería feliz a su lado. Ya la viste... -

- ... - Kiseki no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo callado ya que él era el menos indicado para hablar de una situación así.

Mientras tanto, Ikuto estaba recostado junto a Amu. Ella aún seguía inconsciente y suspiraba el nombre del mini-rey que cada vez enfermaba más y más la cabeza del peliazul. No podía hacer nada, la única opción era esperar a que ella recordara todo, pero... ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si Amu no recordaba a Ikuto? ¿Que pasaría si ella decide alejarse de él nuevamente e irse con Tadase? Las dudas consumían vivo a Ikuto, el miedo de volver a perderla también, pero un timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

_- "Ding dong"... - _

Ikuto bajó al primer piso para abrí la puerta. Él quedó sorprendido, lo que faltaba era...

- ¿Sawako? -

- Vine a buscar a mi sobrina, dijiste que te harías cargo de ella y no fuiste capaz de hacerlo - dijo enojada

- ¿Que? -

- Oíste bien, el hospital me acabó de informar que Amu tuvo un accidente y que tuvo una perdida de memoria, así que estará mejor conmigo -

¿Que iba a hacer Ikuto ahora? Él ya no tenía el apoyo de Amu, lo más probable es que ella aceptara ir con su tía. Que haya perdido la memoria, que se tenga que mudar a otro país, y que ella este enamorada nuevamente de Tadase y no de él. ¿Acaso perdió a Amu para siempre?...

* * *

_**Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ;w;**_

_**Me tarde en subir este capitulo porque tuve mis exámenes finales. ¡Pero pasé mi primer año de secundaria con todas las materias aprobadas! Así que actualizaré más seguido x3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. ;)**_

_**PD: Acabo de hacerme una firma en facebook para que sepan más o menos de mis actualizaciones y próximos proyectos: . .Amuto?skip_nax_wizard=true**_


End file.
